totaldramayoutubefandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama My Way: Periculum Falls Returns
Overview The fourth generation cast gets another season, as they stay put in Periculum Falls. The format goes back to normal, as the contestants are divided back into teams and must compete in challenges every couple of days. The winning team earns invincibility, and the losing team to has to vote off one of their members. They are once again thrown off Cliff Countmooni '''via the '''Toss of Shame. The elimination process continues until the last contestant standing wins a grand prize of $1,000,000. This season is hosted by Chris McLean . Elimination Table + Episodes Below is a table of information that shows each character's elimination in Total Drama My Way: Periculum Falls Returns. Notes 1: This was a non-elimination episode. 2: Voz was pushed down into the depths of the cave by Anthony, so he never completed the challenge. 3: Cliff debuts in Episode 5 and joins the Rhinos. 4: Rachel returns in Episode 7 and rejoins the Tigers. 5: Clarice was the last one to finish the challenge, so she was automatically eliminated. 6: Rachel was the last one to answer 5 questions correctly, so she was automatically eliminated.. Color significance WIN: Was on the winning team (Episodes one - nine); Won individual challenge (Episodes ten- sixteen). IN: Had their name called at the Golden Tree Ceremony. LOW: Received the final Golden Tree(s) at the Golden Tree Ceremony. OUT: Voted out in this episode. FINALS: Made it to the finals of Total Drama My Way: Periculum Falls Returns. Trivia *This is the eighth season in the series. *This is the second TDMW season to be completely original but has some parts based off the regular show. *This season contains 12 of the 16 brand new contestants, but the other four make random appearances. *This season has the smallest amount of contestants, at 12. *This is the first season to have no double eliminations during any episode. *This is the second season in a row that Voz has been eliminated first. *This is the first season since Total Drama All Stars: My Way to have teams - Raging Rhinos and Tenacious Tigers. *This is the first season since Total Drama All Stars: My Way to have reward challenges.(There was only one in TDAS, however). *Rachel is the first winner to be voted off the quickest in a following season. *Voz is the first contestant to be eliminated but never got tossed off of Cliff Countmooni. He still lurks around in the caves. This changes in Episode 13 where Chris makes it a challenge to find him so he can toss him off the cliff. *Anthony is no longer an antagonist, as he tries to change his cynical strategy. *In Episode 4, Pedro makes an appearance on the show. In Episode 5, Cliff makes an appearance on the show. In Episode 8, Sara makes an appearance. In Episode 11, Kayla makes an appearance. In Episode 12, Valerie makes an appearance. Coincidentally, three of the five make debuts in reward challenge episodes. *In this season, Ben and Destiny turn into "that couple" that makes out all of the time. Like other seasons, Destiny gets eliminated because of this. *In Episode 3, Jackson becomes aware of all of the distractions his other teammates face, those mainly being other contestants. *The first 5 eliminated contestants placed worst than the previous season. *Episodes 4, 8, 11 and 13 are the episodes to feature a "reward challenge". Episode 13 was originally not supposed to be one, however. *In Episode 5, Cliff makes his appearance on the show but is now a contestant due to "some lawsuits". *Cliff takes over as the main antagonist, as right away he persuades Olivia and Clarice to vote off Ben with him. *As of Episode 9, Em is the last person to have taken the Toss of Shame off of Cliff Countmooni ever within the new cast. *Olivia spent the whole season trying to sabotage Anthony, to which she ends up just getting herself eliminated. *Coincidentally, the next episode Anthony is once again injured when Voz gets his revenge on him. *With Olivia's elimination in Episode 6, that makes only two females remaining. This is the lowest male:female ratio ever at this point in a season. *With Rachel coming back, it marks the first time in the series when a previous winner that has been eliminated comes back. *Episode 10 is the second ever instance where the title of the episode has a character's name in it. In this case, it's an already eliminated contestant, Ben, who comes back to thwart Cliff during a challenge, ultimately leading to his elimination. *In Episode 12, Tyrone accidentally causes the elimination of his own girlfriend, Clarice. This challenge was a "throwback to TDPF" challenge where the last person to complete it was instantly eliminated. This is actually the second time he has indirectly eliminated her, as in TDPF he showed up last before her, causing her elimination. *With Clarice's elimination, that makes A) Jackson the only remaining member of the Raging Rhinos and B) Rachel the only remaining female. *In Episode 13, Voz finally makes it out of the cave and the challenge is to capture him. This is weird in a way because Voz can be seen multiple times outside of the cave in previous episodes. Eventually, he is caught, eliminated once and for all, and no one actually in the competition goes home. *In Episode 14, even though Phil was seriously injured, he was not automatically sent home like previous contestants. Instead, the voting ceremony still went on, where he preceeded to get voted out. *Phil improved the most out of every contestant from last season, finishing 12 placements farther than Season 7. *With Rachel's elimination in Episode 15, this marks the farthest a previous winner has ever gotten in a proceeding season. *This finale is an all male finale. Last season was an all female finale. These have never happened before this generation of contestants. *Jackson wins the season after finally releasing all of the rage he stored up throughout the season from his teammates and fellow contestants. He is the best placing character from last season to improve on his placing in this season (3rd-1st) and is only the second person to do so after placing 3rd in a season. *Yet another location is destroyed, as in the final scenes, Voz (unknown if intentionally or not) tips over a Tiki Torch which sets the jungle on fire and into flames, causing everyone to evacuate. *Of the Generation 4 contestants, Voz, Clarice, Tyrone and Jackson are the only people to not have been voted off (but all have been eliminated at one point). Category:Total Drama Category:Seasons